Lights Will Guide You Home
by BlaiddDrwg30
Summary: Despite not being her parent, he felt like family; he felt like home. When she felt lost and abandoned and in need of encouragement, there he was.


**"When you try your best but you don't succeed**  
 **When you get what you want but not what you need**  
 **When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**  
 **Stuck in reverse**

 **When the tears come streaming down your face**  
 **When you lose something you can't replace**  
 **When you love someone but it goes to waste**  
 **Could it be worse?**

 **Lights will guide you home**  
 **And ignite your bones**  
 **I will try to fix you..."**  
 **(Coldplay)**

She looked over her shoulder, getting her hopes up yet again, even though by now she knew better. Her eyes ran over the double doors behind her, silently willing them to open and see _him_ come in. They remained shut. With a sigh she turned back to the front of the auditorium and tried to redirect her focus on the current speaker. She should have been riveted by the lecture on Chaucer and Middle English, especially since it was being given by one of her favorite professors. Her University had been planning this seminar in honor of the English Department for months, but disappointment tainted her enjoyment of the festivities thus far.

She couldn't figure out why on earth she was disappointed in the first place. Her father had made it abundantly clear how he felt about such things. Anything that she valued or thought was important was something he scoffed at. English? Please. He told her time and time again that it wasn't a _useful_ major. That being a writer or a librarian wasn't a _useful_ career or something that was even remotely worthwhile. She had lost count of how many times he had asked her why she couldn't be more like her sister, who was a registered nurse. She was out there saving lives. She was making a difference in the world. _But books can save people too_ , she thought shyly as she crossed her legs, smoothing out her long pink skirt. _Words have meaning, can influence people's lives._ She knew this to be true. She just wished her family did. It was hurtful that they couldn't appreciate something that made her so happy. Especially since... She clenched the folder she had carried with her today just a little tighter. Today was a special day for her dammit, and she couldn't believe he refused to come. She looked around at the other people attending. Some faculty and staff, and lots of other students, surrounded by their loving and supporting family. She felt tears fill her eyes as nervousness and melancholy threatened to overwhelm her.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked.

She looked up and could barely believe her eyes. "C...Coulson?"

"The one and only," he said with a wry grin as he sat in the empty seat next to her.

He heart beat as fast as a galloping horse. How was this possible? How could he be here? It just wasn't...possible.

He saw the expression on her face and chuckled. "Is this really so surprising? After everything you've seen and experianced? Are you really that surprised that I'm here?"

She thought about it for a moment, silently contemplating the all the changes and twists and turns that her life had taken recently, and smiled. "You're right, it isn't that much of a shock." She furrowed her brow. But...Coulson, _why_ are you here?"

He tapped the folder on her lap. "This. I'm here because of this. It's your paper right? The one you're getting an award for?"

She blushed modestly. "Yes. It's only second place, though."

"Only second place?!" He exclaimed. "It's still an award, isn't it? They're still honoring you for a job well done, right?"

She nodded. "I'm up after this speaker. They want me to read an excerpt from my paper when I go up to recieve my certificate."

"See? That's absolutely fantastic. You have every reason to be proud of yourself, kiddo."

She looked at him uncertainly.

He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. " **I'm** proud of you."  
She felt her heart lighten at his words, as tears threatened to spill once more, but from happiness this time rather than joy. She had never hear those words before from anyone in her family, and hearing them now from this man, who she valued and respected so highly, was one of the best feelings she had ever experienced.

It was mindboggling how someone who was practically a complete stranger could feel like more of a parental figure to her than her actual parents. It was funny how that worked out.

She smiled. "Thank you...I can't even tell you what that means to me."

He patted her hand. "Just because you aren't mine biologically doesn't mean I can't still think of you as a daughter. Now go on up there and show 'em what you've got!"

With a grin she threw her arms around the Shield director in a brief hug before grabbing her folder and walking up to the front of the auditorium to receive her award, knowing that she would remember this moment for as long as she lived.


End file.
